


Sneaky Senpai With a Plan

by I_am_pure_trash_you_know



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Secret Admirer, Sneaky Senpai, daisuga if you squint - Freeform, rated teen for mild langauge, too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_pure_trash_you_know/pseuds/I_am_pure_trash_you_know
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated teen for mild language only.</p><p>When Tsukishima meets Yamaguchi after school, Yamaguchi has a secret admirer's note, written in (disgusting) glitter glue and containing only an (overly sappy) anonymous poem. Why does it bother Tsukki so much?</p><p>One shot written in Tsukishima's POV!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Senpai With a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING SHAMELESSLY UNBETA-ED PROCCED WITH CAUTION TO AVOID OVERLY FLUFFY THINGS*
> 
> Actually though, this is just a quick one shot that I started a few weeks ago and forgot about. I just finished so here you go!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Yamaguchi sprinted up to Tsukishima, clearly excited. For most people, Tsukishima would have immediately started making snide comments to Yamaguchi, but Kei refused to do it except as teasing to Yamaguchi.

 

Tadashi was, simply put, different.

 

Tadashi had wormed his way into Tsukki’s heart, with all of his ‘sorry Tsukki’s and ‘Tsukki nice’s. But wormed made Yamaguchi sound like a… schemer, like Tsukki. Yamaguchi was far from a charismatic charmer but that in itself drew Tsukishima to his childhood friend. Yamaguchi was there because of his persistence. He, in his quiet way, insisted that Tsukki was better than he knew himself to be. And he made sure that Tsukki always had a good friend. Since no one else tried hard enough, Tadashi must have decided that he would keep Tsukishima company.

 

Kei didn’t know when he had begun referring to his friend as Tadashi (in his head of course). Normally only really close friends, family, and… boyfriends.... would do that. (Tsukishima still was uncomfortable, even in his own head, acknowledging that he was gay.) But Tsukki had never had any close friends other than Yamaguchi and he only let his older brother call him Kei.

 

Maybe it was because Yamaguchi had come up with and stuck with a nickname for Tsukishima... he didn’t really know.

 

Tadashi called out to him, “Hi, Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi removed his headphones gently to get his attention. 

“Hey, Ta- Yamaguchi.”

“I found this note in my locker, from some girl, I guess! Probably a joke, but here, see for yourself!”

 

Tsukki glanced down at the paper in Tadashi’s hands. It was pink and someone had doodled hearts and flowers all over it in- wait, was that glitter glue? Yes, it was. The sparkles had rubbed off on Tadashi’s fingertips. The ridiculous note read-

 

<3 <3 <3

Maybe you don’t know me,

Really you won’t guess,

But trust me, you’re really cute

And I love you the best!!!!

<3 <3 <3

-Your Lover xoxoxox

 

Tsukki’s throat went a little dry. He coughed a little, still in shock. Clearly Tadashi thought this was some prank but Tsukki knew better. Of course someone would fall in love with Yamaguchi. He was extremely sweet and he was cute, like the person in the letter.

 

But Kei didn’t like the thought of someone taking Tadashi’s time and attention away from himself.

 

Selfish. This could be good for Tadashi. And it’s not like I like him, anyways.

 

Tsukishima wilted a little inside.

 

“I don’t think it’s a joke, Yamaguchi. Do you know who it might be?”

“I have no clue! No one was around my locker by that time. Have you seen anyone around here? With glitter on their hands…”

 

Tadashi glanced down at his hands and attempted to rub the glitter off on his jeans. The only results of this were glittery jeans and slightly less glittery hands. He sighed.

 

Kei smiled a bit.

 

“No, I haven’t. But we can take a look around.”

 

“Good idea, Tsukki!”

 

They strolled off, not noticing the phone sticking out of a plotted plant nearby, held by a snickering bald senpai of theirs.

 

Nor did they notice the boy just coming out of the men’s room with the blonde streak in his otherwise dark hair, who shot a “discreet” thumbs-up to the potted plant.

 

\-----------------

 

The next day after practice, Tadashi was still showering and Tsukishima had just finished getting changed. 

 

He stepped quickly to Yamaguchi’s locker in the locker room there. 

 

Kei knew his friend would head to his locker right after he changed so he settled down to wait, slipping on his predictably oversized headphones. He turned on one of his favorite bands and closed his eyes a little, head moving softly to the beat. Kei cracked open his eyes again when Tadashi shut his locker and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Tsukishima only nodded and stood but focused on the object in his friend’s hand.

 

He pulled off his headphones and raised an eyebrow in Tadashi’s direction.

 

“Oh, this? Someone must have put it in my locker while we were practicing or something. Probably the same person as yesterday.” Yamaguchi passed the delicate red rose over to Tsukki, who proceeded to examine it.

 

Yamaguchi spoke again. “I already checked: there’s no wilted leaves, or tag, or note! Not even glitter! I wish they would just tell me who they are!” He sighed, frustrated, but Tsukki could see that Tadashi no longer considered these… gifts a joke. Kei looked closely at his friend. 

 

This is making him happy, he realized. He needs attention more than I do.

 

Maybe I could do that for him.

 

He shouldn’t need an anonymous stranger for that, he scoffed to himself. I doubt the stranger even fully appreciates him like I do.

 

Tadashi said quietly, “Tsukki, you need more sleep. You’re a little distracted and you have those purple circles under your eyes again. Should I not come over? Will that tire you more?”

 

Tsukki shook his head, more to wake himself up. “You’re right, of course. I didn’t sleep very well last night. But you should still come over.”

 

Yamaguchi blinked, surprised. And smiled. He’s so observant. He practically read my mind and noticed I was drifting away. And his smile is too kind. People always think I’m smirking. I am, but still.

 

The reason Tsukishima wasn’t sleeping well was just a stupid dream. He couldn’t quite remember it but the parts he did remember were blurry. Just something about Yamaguchi leaving. He couldn’t let that happen.

 

Tsukki handed the rose back to Tadashi.

 

Uncharacteristically, Kei blurted out something. It was quite possibly a first.

 

“But enough about me. What about that admirer of yours? They must have access to the locker room.” 

 

And know his locker combination, apparently. I have to watch his back. They seem suspicious.

 

Yamaguchi now looked very concerned. “That’s true and certainly narrows it down a little. But are you sure you’re fine? You seem a bit flustered.”

“...”

“Never mind, forget I asked.”

 

\-----------------

 

Later that night Tsukishima was just laying on his bed, thinking about Tadashi’s secret admirer. To be honest, they irked him. Who did they think they were, to barge into Yamaguchi’s life? Why were they hiding in the shadows? Why were they making him so angry? Why--

 

Wait a second.

 

Why am I getting so worked up over this?

 

It’s not like I like him- wait...

 

Oh shit.

 

God dammit.

 

He, Tsukishima Kei, the unflappable, stoic Tsukishima Kei. The mean, cold-hearted Tsukishima Kei. The lonely, completely pathetic Tsukishima Kei.

 

Tsukki sat straight up.

 

He, Tsukishima Kei, who was stupid enough to fall in love with the moonbeam who was his best friend and not know it.

 

He groaned and smashed back into the mattress.

 

I am so slow sometimes. No wonder I was so… jealous.

 

Tadashi doesn’t even know I’m gay.

 

What the heck?? How did I start referring to him as Tadashi and not realize it??

 

More and more frantic thoughts followed these. Tsukishima resisted the urge to text Yamaguchi, knowing at this hour he would suspect something was up. It was only around ten-thirty but Yamaguchi would worry, of course, and make him go to bed. 

 

He had never failed to do this before even over text, which should have been surprising to Tsukki, but considering his recent thoughts, he wasn’t surprised at all.

 

Maybe taking Tadashi’s concern to heart was a good idea. 

 

Kei yawned and turned off his light. Pulling out his phone, he chose a simple yet sweet song to lull him to sleep. The music was a solo pianist’s composition and unlike most of his other songs was nostalgic and clear. 

 

It had reminded him of who he was before he met Tadashi.

 

Why am I such a pathetic sap? Oh right, I am clearly an idiot. Like shrimpy and the King.

 

I have to at least tell him I am gay. But I have no right to hope for anything more from him.

 

Those were his last thoughts that night.

 

\-----------------

 

The next day was a touch rough. He had decided, while making some hot cereal for breakfast, that he wouldn’t tell Tadashi about his sexuality until after practice.

 

Which meant an entire day of pretending to be stone-cold.

 

Not that it was abnormal or anything. He had been pulling it off his entire life. The only person who could actually see through that was Yamaguchi, which made it doubly worse. He would be posing to the only person who could see through him and who he wanted to come out to.

 

Why couldn’t he just be logical like he normally was?

 

Once he had met up with Tadashi, Kei relaxed a little. They chatted a little (Tsukishima, chattering, imagine that) before falling into their customary comfortable silence. Yamaguchi appeared oblivious to Kei’s real state and just mentioned one thing.

 

“You seem a lot happier today and the circles under your eyes are lighter.”

 

“Yeah, I took your advice for once. I went to bed early.”

 

“...That’s really good, Tsukki!!!” Yamaguchi grinned, apparently pleased due to something. It was probably just the note and flower.

 

“S-shut up, Yamaguchi.”

 

“Sorry, Tsukki!” His smile, if anything, grew wider at that.

 

Eventually they arrived at the school grounds and went their separate ways.

 

Tsukishima went through his day even more distracted than usual. He even pretended to take notes in class. 

 

His teacher gave him an odd look, which made him remember he never took notes.

 

Sighing, he put down the pencil gently and looked out the window, wishing the bell would ring so he could move on. His silent appeal to the universe was answered just a few seconds later, and he hurried more than usual to join Tadashi in his classroom.

 

Yamaguchi glanced at Tsukishima, evidently wondering why he was early.

 

As a way of greeting, Kei said evenly, “My teacher let us out a little early.”

 

Tadashi smirked a little, not believing him at all. “And a hello to you, too! Here, Tsukki, let me clear off this desk for us. Give me a sec,” he said, just finishing cleaning up some sort of project.

 

Why did ‘us’ make me blush? I swear, this is getting worse with every minute in his company.

 

“Let me help.”

 

Excruciatingly cute puzzlement was sent his way, so he just went to the desk Tadashi had pointed to, sweeping the textbooks into his arms and locating their shelves. He replaced them carefully, taking the time to put them in numerical order. Yamaguchi always complained about the fifteen minute lectures his teacher would give when the man found even two switched.

 

When Tsukki had finished, Yamaguchi had already sat down. He was just opening his bag when a small Hershey’s kiss fell out. Yamaguchi’s jaw dropped before glancing at Tsukishima.

 

“Seriously, Tsukki, this is getting a little creepy. It’s so hot today, they must have just put it in my bag!”

 

Kei strode over and picked it up, studying it for any clues. He ended up shrugging and returning it to the now-flustered boy.

 

“Who were you just talking to?”

 

“Oh, Noya-san. He’s in this class with me and he kept giving weird hints that I didn’t understand. Oh! I think Tanaka was rummaging around in my bag for a pencil, maybe he did it! But he obviously adores Kiyoko-san. Perhaps this is all just a prank.” Tadashi mused.

 

“It fits. He has an older sister, right? That’s probably why this is so over the top. He’s experienced. He has access to your locker and he probably found out your locker combination just by watching you. He’s in your class and so is Noya, who’s probably his accomplice. It all fits. Excluding the fact that Tanaka is straight as a ruler.” He rambled, eyes squinting as he worked through the facts out loud.

 

Tadashi’s eyebrows shot straight up.

 

Shit. Did I overdo it??

 

“I didn’t realize you had been so worried about it but yes, it does fit. And I think that Tanaka and Noya wouldn’t just do this for a prank, even though they’re not above that. They must have some motive.” 

 

“...You’re right. And I’m not worried, now, that we’ve figured out it’s just those two. But perhaps I should be worried, knowing them.” Yamaguchi chuckled at that.

 

Tadashi gestured for Tsukishima to have a seat and he sat, facing him. Tsukki pulled out his lunch and they, once more, settled into the customary silence of theirs. But yet again Yamaguchi broke the silence.

 

“Tsukki,” he asked determinedly. “Tsukki, you’re not getting bored by all of these weird chocolates and things? I mean, ah, if you’re getting bored of them or don’t like talking about them, we don’t have to.” His determination petered off, ending on an uncertain note. Tadashi wouldn’t meet his eyes.

 

Tsukishima sighed. “Yamaguchi, I wouldn’t be discussing these things if I didn’t want to. I’m not here for your notes or anything. Plus, you know getting even with the senpais is one of my favorite pastimes.”

 

Tadashi smiled a little at that. 

 

“But-”

 

“No buts. I did happen to mention that I wouldn’t speak with you about it if I didn’t want to, right? I won’t if you’re uncomfortable. But I will continue to speak with you until I lose interest. Which I doubt will ever happen. So. No buts.” Kei spoke insistently, only realizing afterwards what he had really said.

 

Yamaguchi’s smile was much brighter.

 

\-----------------

 

Practice was hard, but not because of the extra laps the captain made them do for stamina training. 

 

It was Tsukishima’s newfound feelings.

 

Every time Yamaguchi would call out, “Tsukki, nice!” his heart would beat harder. Pretty much anytime he saw Tadashi he would move a little slower or jump a little lower than normal.

 

It felt awful, being so sensitive to everything his friend would do.

 

Well, if it was any consolation, he wasn’t as bad as the King and his redheaded Queen. Sometimes they would be more energized, if that was even possible, but other times… Well, Hinata only tangled himself hopelessly in the net when Kageyama was around and Kageyama only set into Hinata’s face (purely accidentally, my foot).

 

Daichi barked out, “Practice is finished after five more laps!”

 

Suga-san looked at him sideways and the captain sheepishly amended the statement.

“I’ll be nice and let you out after three laps if you guys are extra quick!”

 

Apparently that was acceptable for the team’s mom, and, of course, Shrimpy took off with some sort of challenge to his setter that ended with a loud, “-be there first and go super fast like gwaaah!”

 

“Dumbass- HEY YOU STARTED EARLY!”

All that was left where Hinata stood was a little cloud of dust, and Kageyama leapt into action.

 

Tadashi jogged up besides Kei for the last lap, adjusting to the boy’s faster pace.

His face was beet red but knowing Yamaguchi, he would keep going until he passed out. Tsukki purposefully slowed their pace down to account for the other’s exhaustion.

 

A minute or so later they skidded to a stop and gulped down the lukewarm water from their respective water bottles, breathing hard. Yamaguchi straightened up first and was about to pull his blonde friend up next when Tsukki’s courage spiked.

 

“Wait, I- I have to tell you something. Very important. It can wait until we’re done changing-”

 

“Tsukki, you can tell me anything. You shouldn’t wait.”

 

“...Thanks. But I’d rather do it away from these idiots.”

 

“Well that’s ok. I hope it isn’t something horrible or anything!”

 

And with that somewhat ominous remark from Yamaguchi, he grabbed Kei’s hand and in one smooth motion pulled him to his feet.

 

After practice was awkward. They usually went home straight away but Yamaguchi insisted on bringing Tsukishima to his favorite spot under the old willow tree in the park before Tsukki said anything.

 

Tsukishima couldn’t bring himself to talk. His throat was dry and his tongue seemed impossibly thick in his mouth.

 

Yamaguchi prompted him to speak with a quiet, “What did you want to tell me, Tsukki?”

 

“...This is really h-hard to say.”

 

“It’s ok. Here, have some of my water, you drank all of yours.”

 

His beautiful friend handed over his nearly empty water bottle matter-of-factly, as if it wasn’t weird at all. Grateful, Tsukishima accepted.

 

I’m not used to being so… scared. Does Tadashi suspect anything?

 

I guess it would be better if he did. I’m not hiding it anymore from him.

 

He sipped the water slowly, savoring the silence more than the liquid. He tried again.

 

“Yamaguchi, I haven’t known this for a long time. And I- it changed everything for me. My outlook on the world. I thought I was normal, at least in that sense, for the longest time, but now… it’s definitely true. It;s much clearer. Yamaguchi, I’m gay.”

 

Tsukki looked anywhere but Tadashi. At the ground,, and the willow tree branches, anything.

 

He missed the flash of a crestfallen expression. The quick renewal of hope. The growing grin.

 

All he heard was his friend’s laughter.

 

“Yamaguchi, this is serious! If you don’t respect who I am, I don’t know what to say.”

 

“No- no *hic* Tsukki, wait! I don’t think you’re kidding *hic* at all!” Tadashi was curled up on the roots of the tree, holding his stomach, chuckling for all he was worth.

 

“Then why are you laughing?”

 

Tadashi grabbed his arm. “You just seemed so serious, like your brother died or something! I thought you knew, I’m gay, too! *hic*”

 

Tsukki whipped around, staring at his friend. “Really? You -you don’t hate me That’s incredible.”

 

“How could I hate you? You’re my best friend.” Yamaguchi settled down quickly, eyes growing wider.

 

“ I can’t believe you’re gay as well.” Tsukki’s disbelief was evident. He should have noticed. His whole mind spun. Was it possible that Tadashi would eventually like him, too?

 

“Want me to prove it?” Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up and his expression became fully mischievous, an expression so rare on the other’s face that Tsukki took it for offense. Which was also a rare expression for Yamaguchi.

 

“No, you don’t have to prove anything- mmm!”

 

Yamaguchi had leaned up and took Tsukki’s face in his hands. He gently pressed his lips to Tsukki’s.

 

Tsukki was so shocked that Yamaguchi was being this forward that he didn’t move. A single muscle.

 

All he could think was What the hell what is happening do not compute what am I dreaming hah this is crazy am I hallucinating???

 

Yamaguchi leaned back slowly, suddenly shy. His cheeks were as red as they had been in that last lap they had ran together at the end of practice.

 

“S-sorry Tsukki, I- I- ohmygod I’m so s- sorry!” he stammered.

 

“Don’t be.”

 

“Wha-” Tsukki pulled him into a tight embrace and murmured softly.

 

“Does this mean I can call you Tadashi now?”

 

He felt the other boy’s heart speed up in response and took that as his answer.

Again, neither of them noticed their sneaky senpai just on the other side of the willow tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks again for reading my Tsukkiyama fic!
> 
> If you have any comments and/or constructive criticism, please tell me below! I haven't written from Tsukki's perspective much so please tell me if there's something that seems inaccurate.
> 
> If you feel like it, check out my Tumblr blog, derpyturtlegirlftw. It's my personal blog and will have a lot of random things, but about half will be Haikyuu!!. Be sure to tell me you read this!
> 
> If you're looking for another Tsukkiyama fic, go look at hannahkannao's AO3 superhero fic. New chapters will be coming out very soon! (I'm her beta and she's mine and she's a fabulous writer with so much experience jeez it's so good!)
> 
> Just so you get the message: THANK YOU! (Readers in the distance: WE HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME)


End file.
